


Cute little tease

by rogogon



Series: Daddy Saulbert [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzyletnia Lily zaczyna przeklinać. Czy to wina Tommy'ego - ulubionego wujka? Czy Adam i Sauli powinni to zignorować i poczekać, aż Lily się znudzi czy może zareagować?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute little tease

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cute little tease (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630599) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon)



Sauli skręcił ostrożnie kierownicą w prawo, wjeżdżając czarnym BMW na podjazd przed garażem. Delikatnie nacisnął pedał gazu, jednak po raz kolejny źle go wyczuł; samochód wyrwał do przodu i dosłownie o cal minął słupek ogrodzenia, po czym zahamował gwałtownie, ledwie unikając kolizji z drewnianymi drzwiami garażu. Pasy bezpieczeństwa przytrzymały ich ciała, które siła hamowania rzuciła lekko do przodu.

Spojrzał na Adama, przygryzając w zawstydzeniu dolną wargę i czując rumieniec wypływający na opalone policzki. – Przepraszam. Następnym razem mi się uda, obiecuję.

Adam zaśmiał się i pochylił, aby pocałować go w czoło. – Nie przejmuj się. – Uśmiechnął się do blondyna pokrzepiająco. – Jazda była w porządku, a parkowanie poćwiczymy wieczorem.

Sauli odwzajemnił uśmiech i pocałował go krótko w usta, po czym obaj odpięli pasy, otworzyli drzwi i wysiedli z samochodu na podjazd, otoczony przez wysuszony kalifornijskim słońcem trawnik. Podczas gdy Adam otwierał bagażnik, aby wyjąć z niego zakupy, Sauli zebrał pozostałe torby z tylnego siedzenia i ruszył w kierunku domu. Otworzył zamknięte na klucz frontowe drzwi i krzyknął w głąb domu: - Już jesteśmy!

Odłożył zakupy na niski, okrągły stolik w korytarzu i poszedł do salonu, skąd dobiegły go okrzyki podekscytowania, niewątpliwie oznaczające, że Tommy i Lily świetnie się razem bawią.

Sauli nie zdążył przekroczyć progu salonu, gdy malutka, drobniutka osóbka wpadła na jego nogi sprawiając, że się zachwiał. Nie dane mu jednak było odzyskać równowagi, bo sekundę później wpadł na niego jeszcze ktoś, tym razem przewracając wszystkich troje na podłogę, ku ogólnej radości Lily, która leżała zaplątana w nogach Sauliego i Tommy'ego, śmiejąc się głośno i radośnie.

\- A co tu się dzieje? – Adam właśnie stanął w drzwiach, patrząc z rozbawieniem na Sauliego leżącego na podłodze korytarza, przygniecionego ciężarami Tommy'ego i Lily, która aż piszczała z radości, gdy Tommy i Sauli próbowali wyplątać się ze swoich własnych kończyn. - Cześć, księżniczko! – Adam jednym ruchem ściągnął z Lily łydkę Tommy'ego i wziął ją na ręce, przytulając mocno. Ruszył do kuchni, kompletnie ignorując dwóch blondynów, którzy rozpaczliwie próbowali ustać na nogach. – Dobrze się z wujkiem bawiłaś?

\- Supel! Wujek Tommy jest fajowy! – Adam posadził trzylatkę na stole, aby rozpakować zakupy. Dziewczynka machała beztrosko nogami, kiedy opowiadała, co robili całe popołudnie. Domek dla lalek, kilka bajek w telewizji, kolorowanki, znów lalki… Brunet słuchał jej uważnie, zapełniając lodówkę brokułami, których tak bardzo nie lubiła Lily, a do jedzenia których tak usilnie próbowali ją wraz z Saulim przekonać. Jednak była tak pochłonięta opowieścią, że nawet nie zwróciła na nie uwagi. Na razie. - … Lobiliśmy wyścig! I wtedy psysliście! – zamilkła na chwilę, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie, na jej twarzy widoczne skupienie. Po kilku sekundach ciszy jej drobna twarzyczka rozpromieniła się, kiedy znów się odezwała – Pobawimy się telaz we ctelech?

\- Mówi się „we czwórkę", skarbie. – Adam pochylił się nad nią i pocałował w czoło. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, a jej tata odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Nie wiem, aniołku. Wujek może się spieszyć do domu.

\- Namówię go!

Lily zgrabnie zeskoczyła ze stołu i wybiegła z kuchni zanim Adam zdążył mrugnąć. Sekundę później do pomieszczenia wszedł Sauli i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie reszty toreb. – Zaprosiłem Tommy'ego na kolację w piątek. Nie zapomnij zadzwonić też do Ashley i Scarlett.

\- Już dzwoniłem. Wszyscy będą.

\- To świetnie. – blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego, odbierając od Adama torbę z owocami i rozkładając je na misce stojącej na blacie tuż za nim.

Nie zdążył opróżnić całej siatki, gdy poczuł ciepłe dłonie swojego męża wślizgujące się pod cienki materiał jego koszulki i głaszczące płaski, opalony brzuch. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o tors Adama, który objął go mocno w pasie i oparł brodę na jego głowie. Poczuł, jak jego ukochany rozluźnia się pod jego dotykiem i oddycha głęboko. Potrzebowali takich chwil – momentów tylko dla siebie – lecz nie zdarzały się im one ostatnio zbyt często.

\- A gdybyśmy tak w sobotę rano zawieźli Lil do mojej mamy i odebrali w niedzielę wieczorem? – Powiedział cicho, pochylając głowę w dół i muskając ustami płatek ucha Sauliego, który zadrżał w odpowiedzi na tę pieszczotę. – Spędzilibyśmy trochę czasu sami… - szepnął, czując jak Sauli wtula się w niego coraz bardziej, chłonąc jego bliskość. – Wyłączymy telefony, odetniemy się. – Pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Dwa dni słodkiego nic-nierobienia. Co ty na to, skarbie?

Sauli odwrócił się w jego ramionach, aby złączyć ich usta długim, słodkim pocałunkiem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko do Adama – Bardzo chętnie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego pragnę.

Adam odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i tym razem on pochylił się, aby pocałować blondyna.

\- Zamknij ocy, wujku. Pseskadzamy im.

Adam i Sauli przerwali pocałunek, aby spojrzeć w kierunku drzwi; w progu stał Tommy z Lily w ramionach, która jedną rączką zakrywała swoje oczy, a drugą zasłaniała oczy Tommy'ego. Roześmiali się na ten widok, a już po chwili Lily biegła do nich, aby przytulić się do ich nóg.

Tommy uśmiechnął się, widząc swoją maleńką ulubienicę z uwielbieniem wtuloną między swoich tatusiów. Z uwielbieniem, które z jeszcze większą siłą odwzajemniali.

\- Będę się zbierał. Isaac już na mnie czeka, jedziemy do Raviego na próbę.

Podszedł i uściskał ich serdecznie, potargał włosy Lily – ku jej radosnemu chichotowi – i sekundę później usłyszeli warkot silnika jego samochodu, którym wyjeżdżał na ulicę i który z każdą sekundą niknął w oddali.

Sauli spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami. – Pora na obiad. – Ukucnął przed ich córeczką, która nadal ufnie przytulała się do kolan Adama. Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał jej ciemne, długie loki. – Na co masz ochotę, aniołku?

…

Adam leżał na kanapie i zdawał się drzemać, choć od czasu do czasu rzucał okiem na to, w co bawiła się na dywanie Lily. W pewnym momencie do pokoju wszedł Sauli i usiadł na fotelu obok. Adam przesunął się i poklepał siedzenie kanapy, aby blondyn położył się przy nim. Sauli ściągnął stopami buty i wczołgał się na puste miejsce między brunetem a oparciem kanapy, częściowo kładąc się na Adamie jak na najwygodniejszym materacu. Przytulił się do jego klatki piersiowej, a Adam wplótł palce w jego włosy i zaczął masować mu głowę.

\- Kto dzwonił?

\- Najpierw Neil, żebyś pamiętał o urodzinach taty w przyszłym tygodniu. Potem Kris; powiedział, że Kassidy dostała gorączki i jeśli do piątku jej nie przejdzie, to na kolacji ich nie będzie niestety. I jeszcze ktoś z wytwórni. Potwierdził, że przesunęli studio z soboty na wtorek tak, jak prosiłeś.

\- To świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że Kassie wydobrzeje. – Przesunął się nieznacznie w bok, aby Sauli ułożył się wygodniej. – Później zadzwonię do Krisa, pewnie bardzo się małą denerwuje.

Sauli pokiwał głową. – A co do prezentu dla taty, widziałem na Ebay'u świetny…

\- Kulwa mać! Zepsuła się!

Spojrzeli po sobie i jak na znak odwrócili głowy, aby spojrzeć w kierunku źródła tych słów. Lily leżała na brzuchu na miękkim dywanie, bawiąc się lalkami. Jednej z nich chyba właśnie odpadła głowa, leżąca nieopodal w otoczeniu złotoblond loków, i to najprawdopodobniej było przyczyną złości Lily. Ale… kto nauczył ją przeklinać? Adam i Sauli spojrzeli na siebie niemal z przerażeniem.

\- Nie reagujmy – szepnął Adam. – Jeśli to zignorujemy, zapomni i nie będzie tego używać. – W jego głosie słychać było przekonanie o swojej racji.

Jednak kiedy sekundę później zerknął na ich córeczkę, Lily nadal leżała na dywanie, patrząc w ich kierunku z niewinnym uśmiechem na ustach i figlarnym błyskiem w oku.

…

\- Myślę, że to przez Tommy'ego.

Adam siedział przy stole w kuchni i obserwował swojego męża, który nakładał przygotowane przez siebie naleśniki na talerze. Właśnie wyciągnął z szafki malinowy syrop, kiedy dotarły do niego słowa Adama. Odwrócił się do niego z pytającym spojrzeniem.

\- Tommy przeklina, tak? – Adam starał się wyjaśnić wniosek, do którego doszedł. – I to sporo, prawda? – Sauli pokiwał głową twierdząco. – Mimo tego, że na pewno pilnuje się przy dzieciakach, mogło mu się coś wymsknąć. A dobrze wiesz, że dzieci chłoną takie rzeczy bardzo szybko. Zwłaszcza Lily. – Jak na znak odwrócili się w kierunku salonu, z którego dobiegały ich okrzyki zniecierpliwienia: „Nie mogę znaleźć mojego misia! Gdzie on, kulwa, jest?"

Sauli westchnął i z powrotem zerknął na Adama, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie. – Chyba masz rację. Nadal twierdzisz, że powinniśmy zaczekać, aż przestanie?

\- Tak. Myślę, że już niedługo się tym znudzi, jak każdą inną zabawą.

…

\- Nie sądzę, żeby miało jej się to szybko znudzić.

Adam i Sauli stali w kuchni, pijąc poranną kawę i patrząc w kierunku korytarza, wzdłuż którego skakała ich córeczka, powtarzając jak mantrę prostą, choć zmodyfikowaną (Przez Tommy'ego? Przez nią samą?) wyliczankę: „Laz, dwa, tsy, ctely, ktoś tu, kulwa, jest niescely!".

Adam westchnął. – Scarlett mówiła, że ignorowanie w przypadku Riffa zadziałało.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Ale może my jednak powinniśmy zainterweniować? To już trzeci dzień.

Sauli odstawił pusty kubek po kawie, a Adam po chwili zabrał się za zmywanie naczyń po śniadaniu.

\- Sądzisz, że naprawdę powinniśmy z nią porozmawiać?

\- Tak. Myślę, że robi to celowo. – Blondyn przysunął się do Adama, aby zniżyć głos do szeptu. – Widziałeś jej błyski w oczach, kiedy przeklina? – Oczy Sauliego były szeroko otwarte dla podkreślenia wagi sytuacji. – Myślę, że nasz mały chochlik chce nas sprowokować.

Adam zawahał się – Jesteś pewny?

\- Sądzisz, że przesadzam?

\- Odrobinę. – Adam poprowadził ich do kuchennego stołu, aby przy nim usiedli. – To niemożliwe, żeby robiła nam na złość. Nie ma opcji.

Sauli popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Adam, dobrze wiesz, że żaden z jej tatusiów nie jest święty, więc ma dwa fantastyczne wzorce do naśladowania; jeden w kwestii prowokacji…

\- … drugi w kwestii żartów. Tak, chyba masz rację. – Adam pokiwał głową, przyjmując argumenty ukochanego. – Porozmawiamy z nią. Jeszcze dziś.

…

\- Aniołku, możesz przyjść do nas na chwilę?

Adam i Sauli siedzieli na kanapie w salonie, uzgadniając to, co chcieli Lily przekazać. Kiedy wszystko już omówili, zawołali dziewczynkę, aby zeszła do nich na dół. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy usłyszeli jej kroki na schodach i po chwili ujrzeli ją w drzwiach: szeroko uśmiechniętą, pędzącą w ich kierunku, z nieodłącznym misiem w ręku. Wdrapała się Sauliemu na kolana i przytuliła mocno do jego klatki piersiowej. Sauli schylił się i pocałował ich aniołka w czubek głowy, a Adam mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Jednak przypomniał sobie, że mają odbyć poważną rozmowę, więc nieco spoważniał i zerknął na swojego męża, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie i pokiwał zachęcająco głową.

\- Lily, kochanie, możemy z tobą porozmawiać?

Dziewczynka odsunęła się nieznacznie od blondyna i nadstawiła uszu, zabawnie przechylając na bok w zainteresowaniu głowę.

\- Razem z tatusiem słyszeliśmy, że mówisz bardzo brzydkie słowo… - zaczął Adam.

\- I chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, kto cię tego nauczył. – kontynuował Sauli.

Lily zamyśliła się, marszcząc słodko czoło. – Jakie to słowo? Kulwa? – Spojrzała na swoich tatusiów, którzy pokiwali głowami. – Duzo ludzi mówi tak bzydko, ale pielwsy naucył mnie Liff.

Adam i Sauli spojrzeli na siebie, rozumiejąc się bez słów. _Jednak ignorowanie nie zadziałało._

\- Nie możesz używać tego słowa, skarbie, dobrze? – Sauli pogłaskał ją po ciemnych lokach. – Jest bardzo, bardzo brzydkie i nikt nie powinien go mówić.

\- Zwłaszcza takie śliczne dziewczynki, jak ty. - Adam wziął Lily za rękę. – Popatrz na nas, słońce, my z tatusiem go nie używamy.

 _A przynajmniej nie, kiedy ty możesz usłyszeć_ , pomyślał.

Lily spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie. – Nie uzywacie? – Obaj pokręcili z zaprzeczeniem głowami, a Lily znów się zamyśliła. Po chwili namysłu powiedziała z wyraźną obojętnością – No dobze, niech wam będzie.

\- Obiecujesz?

Lily się rozpromieniła. – Obiecuję. Damy tak bzydko nie mówią.

Wyciągnęła do góry dłonie, zaciskając je w pięści i wystawiając małe palce. Adam i Sauli uśmiechnęli się i zahaczyli swoimi palcami o jej, podpisując tym samym obietnicę ich córeczki.

…

Mała lampa stojąca na stoliku pod ścianą rzucała przytłumione światło na ciemny salon. Adam i Sauli leżeli przytuleni na kanapie, oglądając kolejny odcinek „Jak poznałem waszą matkę", kiedy do pokoju wpadła Lily.

\- Tatusiu, mogę smakołyka?

\- Jasne, skarbie. – Adam spojrzał w dół na Sauliego, aby przekonać się, że zasnął na jego piersi. Zwrócił się do Lily, niemal szepcząc. – Poszukaj w lodówce.

Sięgnął po pilot i przyciszył dźwięk, nie chcąc przerywać snu Sauliego. Jednocześnie usłyszał tupot małych stóp zmierzających do kuchni, a potem odgłos otwieranej lodówki i gniewny okrzyk rozczarowania:

\- Kulwa, znowu blokuły!


End file.
